The invention relates to a toy building set of toy building elements and comprising an energy source, an energy accumulator and a consumer of energy as separate units which may be built together with the building elements, wherein the energy accumulator may be coupled to the energy source so that energy from the energy source is transferred to and is accumulated in the energy accumulator, and the energy accumulator may be coupled to the consumer to supply energy accumulated in the energy accumulator to the consumer. The consumer may be a consumer proper where the energy is converted into useful effect for the user, or the consumer may be an indicator, which directly or indirectly shows how much energy is accumulated in the energy accumulator.
Systems are known in which the energy accumulator is rechargeable electrochemical batteries which may be placed in a charging station for charging and for later recharging, following which the charged batteries are removed from the charging station and are moved to a consumer in the form of an electrical apparatus which is to be supplied with electrical energy from the batteries. The rechargeable batteries are typically of the NiCd or NiMH type, and recharging takes a relatively long time, typically one or several hours. Moreover, charging and recharging involve a considerable loss of energy.
Electrical systems are known in which a permanently incorporated electrical capacitor serves as an accumulator of electrical energy. EP 792 669 shows an electrical system with a movable electrical capacitor which can transport electrical energy from an electrical energy source to a consumer. DE 819 556 shows an electrical lamp with a built-in spring-driven electrical generator. DE 29 806 440 U1 describes an electrical lamp with a hand-driven electrical generator and a rechargeable battery or electrical capacitor as an energy accumulator. GB 2 002 643 shows a toy building set in which some building blocks have a built-in solar energy cell.
Known are also mechanical systems e.g. in the form of toy cars where mechanical energy is accumulated as potential energy in a spring which is tensioned, or as kinetic energy in a flywheel. Examples of this are found in DK 112 075, U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,381, DE 2 906 064 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,818.
A system according to the invention provides new educational and instructive possibilities enabling a user to check and compare the energy content of various energy sources and their usefulness, as well as the possibility of checking the energy consumption of various energy-consuming units. The user""s awareness of environment and energy can be developed, and at the same time the user obtains basic insight into the technique concerning energy and conversion of energy.